Shinkō
, Kamui Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Susanoo, Tengai Shinsei, , Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shattered Heaven, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal, , Exploding Flame Shot, Explosive Tag Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique, , Chakra Draining Seal, Chakra Seal, Contract Seal, Finger Carving Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Generic Sealing Technique, Hero's Seal, Ikisosō Tei, Iron Armour Seal, Left Arm Fuinjutsu, Manji Fuinjutsu, Memory Erasing Seal, Sukeruton· Kī, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Torii Seal, Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth, Zebul Seal, , Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Barrier Encampment Method, Big Ball Rasengan Body Elimination, Body Flame Technique, Body Flicher Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Ephemeral, Eye Mind Reading, Flying Thunder God, Fury, Great Spiralling Ring, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mayfly, Mental Barricades, Planetary Rasengan, Rasengan, Seven-Tails Chakra Mode Scroll Communication Technique, Silent Killing, Spiralling Absorption Sphere, Spiralling Strife Spheres, Spiralling Ring, Summoning Technique(Charybdis/Phoenixes), Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Time Reversal Technique, Twin Rasengan, , Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lariat, Liger Bomb, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Release Armor, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lighting Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Transmission, Telegram Flash, , Daytime Tiger, Drunken Fist, Dynamic Entry, Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Uzumaki Triangle Seal , Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasengan Beam, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, , Foo Dog Heads, Four-Pillar House Technique, Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique, Wood_Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillars Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Transformation,Wood Release: Tree Binding Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, |tools= All items marked for Hiraishin , Adamantium Bow, Akarui, Custom Arrows, Kamin, Kunai Blades, Rebellion, Right Glove, Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha), , Edo Tensei Scroll, Rubber Balls,Scroll of Seals }} Background "I know it's a lot to ask, Naruto, but I know I'm not going to be able to raise him the way he needs to be." ''-Athos.'' Shinkō is the son of Athos Raikon. Before the age of one, Athos had given Shinkō to Naruto and Sammi Uzumaki, not being able to raise a kid at the time. It was then that Shinkō was raised in Konohagakure by his Uncle and Aunt-Law. With him, born at almost the same time as his Cousin Aokawa, the two growing the bond that brothers share. At the age of 14 Naruto placed a Fuinjutsu Seal on Shinkō's chest that was the perfected form of Athos'. A year before depature, the boy was confronted by Aaron Yugere of Konohagakure. It was then that Shinkō was taught The Flying Thunder God Technique, signing Aaron's contract that prevented this knowledge from ever leaving Shinkō. At the age of eighteen, with Aokawa, they both took their leave from Konohagakure and left to the Village Hidden in the Rain. Disappearance "Why don't you just stop fighting me and embrace Lord Jashin!" ''-Hazama, 2013.'' While on his way to Otogakure to request that Trev allow Athos to seal the Hachibi inside of him, he was ransacked by a psychopath that not only had stolen the Bijuu from him but ripped his eyes from his skull as well. On the brink of death Shinko traveled through the Land Of Sound until an old couple who farmed rice for the land. They took care of Shinko and nursed him back to help. Not only was the experience traumatizing but he had to adjust with being blind, something that wasn't easy. After gaining back his strength and honing his skills the man finally decided to head back into the world again, thanking the old couple and swearing to return the favor. The Present "I swear, your family has the worst timing." ''-Zabuza Momochi, 2014.'' (Coming soon) Appearance Basic Clothing "I guess this could be worse" ''-Shinko Uzumaki, 2014.'' The man now wears a black shirt that has sleeves that cover his upper arms, covering the Fuinjutsu that rests upon his upper left arm. To add to that, he wears a black shoulder cloak that adds to cover his upper arms. As for the Kinjutsu seal upon his right hand, he wears a white glove that bears a cross on the back of it.He wears a pair of black pants, as well as a pair of sandals to match. Upon his back he wields his special blade known as Akarui. Uzumaki Clan Leader(Unavailable) "Three things are worth being serious for in this world; My family, my clan, and Ichiraku's Ramen." ''-Shinko Uzumaki, 2013'' Although it's not exactly much better than his basic attire, Shinko replaces the Hawaiian Shirt for his Uzumaki Clan Cloak, a deep red cloak that is outlined with black, the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the center of the back. Usually, the man will pull his hair into a ponytail when he summons his cloak. Physical Appearance "You look more and more like your father everyday, it's kinda scary." ''-Naruto Uzumaki.'' Shinkō was born with the Uzumaki clan's red hair; hair that he no longer has tied. Though, due to going rogue, his hair has not only been cut drastically but due to letting his hair naturally grow back in, he now has a dark and deep crimson red look to his hair. His hair is still long enough to hide the Fuinjutsu behind his ears and upon the back of his neck. His facial features show a young man, features that people once considered exceptionally handsome. Now he is described as something that the gods themselves personally blessed this world with, the man being almost irresistible to most. His body has been toned to exceptional lengths, as if his form was chiseled by stone. He dons Fuinjutsu upon the back of his right hand, the nape of his neck, his upper left arm, and on his chest. His eyes are implanted Doujutsu, although he hides them under the henge of sparkling blue eyes. Personality "You're a hand full, just like your father. But that's not a bad thing at all, no... It may even be something worth admiring~" ''-Sammi Uzumaki.'' Shinkō has changed over the past few years, growing a sense of responsibility... Sort of. Although he is still the same emotional male as before, he's learned to use his emotions as his strongest weapon. He's known to be charismatic when he starts rolling. Although he usually shows a carefree, playful, and far from serious male, he's not to be underestimated. Compassion is what the man is filled with, fueled by a burning passion to make the world a better place. Abilities "You've grown up to be a hell of a fighter, your father would be proud. Hell, I know I am." ''-The Curse.'' Shinkō was born with his father's ability to solidify his chakra like his father, though the Fuinjutsu on his chest improves his own prowess to a point that Athos was never able to reach. Shinkō had completely mastered Fuinjutsu, now creating his own formulas and constantly learning more and more about the way all seals work.. Also being of Uzumaki Blood, he can manipulate Chakra Chains. His skill lays mainly within close range combat, adept in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, though over the years he's taken to being able to use a bow an arrow with a high proficiency of skill. Implants have been put where his original eyes once were, granting him the abilities of the Rinnegan and The Flames of Hell. Misc Category:Male